


Chocolates for Breakfast

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Pansy gets Ginny chocolates for Valentine's day, but isn't amused to realise they're becoming her breakfast.





	

“Have you seen Ginny?”

Ron blinked owlishly at Pansy. He looked barely awake, slumped over his breakfast. Pansy didn’t understand how, there was so much shrieking going on in the hall, as couples exchanged their gifts, or expressed previously secret feelings.

“Quidditch,” he grunted, before shovelling eggs into his mouth.

“But it’s raining,” Pansy muttered, before groaning. Of course she was flying in the rain. With a weary sigh, she turned and strode out of the hall, casting a waterproof charm on her robes and her bag.

When she reached the pitch, Pansy peered up through the rain. She could hardly make out Ginny’s form, as she flew up high. She was the only one on the pitch, and Pansy snorted. Likely, she had tried to get the team to practise, but failed because of Valentine’s day. 

Flying low, Ginny spotted her, and waved, but didn’t stop. Pansy scowled. Without hesitation, she pointed her wand at her throat, cast wordlessly, and then screamed up, “Ginevra Weasley, get your arse down here so I can give you your bloody chocolates!”

Laughter erupted nearby, and Pansy jerked around. Standing half obscured by the stands, was Harry. Feeling her face flush a little, she turned up her nose, and turned back to watch Ginny descend. She landed with a muddy splash, and then walked over, grinning and futilely wiping water off her face, only for it to be replaced again. Her robes were sodden, and Pansy glared at her. 

“You’re going to get sick,” she said, casting a drying charm, and then a waterproofing charm.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and reached out a hand. “This couldn’t wait until after I finish?”

Pansy snorted. “Knowing you, that could be anytime between now and lunch,” she said, reaching into the bag she had slung over one shoulder, and retrieving the bundle. The gourmet chocolates she’d purchased, half the original amount, because she was only human, came individually wrapped, so she’d also got her a silk scarf in dark purple and green to wrap them in. 

With a flourish, she placed it in Ginny’s waiting hand. “Obligatory Valentine’s day chocolates,” she said. Harry sniggered again from nearby, and Pansy grit her teeth.

“Thank Merlin,” Ginny said, tossing her broom towards Harry, and opening the bundle. Harry yelped, and Pansy grinned. “I didn’t have breakfast.”

Pansy’s grin faded to a scowl. “You can’t eat chocolate for breakfast!”

Ginny paused, one unwrapped chocolate held between two fingers, halfway to her mouth. She smirked.

“Watch me,” she said, and then popped it into her mouth. A few moments later, she moaned. It was rather scandalous and sinful, and Pansy felt her face heat up. “ _ Merlin _ !”

“Thought you might like them,” Pansy said smugly, forgetting all about appropriate breakfasts, as she eagerly awaited another reaction like that one.

“Get a bloody room,” Harry muttered. Pansy scowled over her shoulder at him.

“These are amazing,” Ginny said, moaning around another one. 

Shivering from the sound, Pansy slung and arm around her waist, and started directing her towards the castle while she was distracted. Being right next to the next delightful sound was a happy bonus.

After two steps, she turned and cast a silencing charm behind her, catching Harry just as he opened his mouth. Smirking when he glared at her and made a rude gesture, she led Ginny towards the castle for breakfast, holding her hip a little tighter with each chocolate she ate, and each moan that spilled from her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Another ficlet for the Be Mine Challenge by @Slytherdornet on tumblr. Great reason for me to write my hp f/f ships =)


End file.
